Django of the Dead
Django of the Dead Django of the dead is a charcter who resides in the multiuniverse and is one of the many characters out to defend of the multiuniverse Physical Appearnce Django is a living talking skeletion who sports a Cowboy hat with a skull head on it, He has skeletion like Claws covered by short gloves, He wears a brown and red Poncho and wears cowboy boots and he carries a mystic guitar which he plays and can use to shoot beams and bring dead armies to life Personality He is kiddish yet witty skeletion boy who serves as a valuable asset to the team he is aligned with. He somewhat portrayed a backstabbing disorder since he has betrayed Slade and his team countless times and came back to them before settling on the face side of the system. He is well relaxed and spends his time making music, with his guitar and his undead band, watching tv, sucking on a pacifier and seems to be quite arobic. Unlike most heroes he has no connection to romance although he may change his mind as seen in the recent story. Appearances The Beginning: Django debuted as an alley of Slade but like Boomer he wasnt a loyal alley since he was looking out for himself. He didn't particapte in the final battle out of borndome Slade Strikes Back: He returned again, and acting like he did before, He backstabbed Slade and the others and joined withthe heroes against Joker. Though time will tell if he was sticking to that side or he would backstab again The V Team Island Adventure: Django made his comeback here and clearly was now on the side of the heroes as he joined forces with old allies Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen against Uka Uka. He served as one of Bender's main allies here. His friend Jimmy fixed up his guitar to make it unbreakable and then he accompained Bender to Starfire's home planet to stop the Daleks. He continues to help them with the Shadow Realm and meets his other good alley Lizbeth, who he has developed an attraction to although he won't admit it. Then Django once met with his former allies The V Team and faced Uka Uka's allies while his pals when for him himself The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned again and helped them against Marceline's Dad and Darkwarrior Duck. He then led the attack against Future Coco and saved her implied he was developing an attraction for the girl bandicoot Friends: Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, King Julian, Agent 9, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Heloise, Peep, Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Milo, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Hans, Scorpion, Noob Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, Marceline's Dad Trivia He is one of the only characters to appear in every adventure so far He was The first undead character to join the team of the heroes May have some pryokeneisis, since he can use fire to amazing effect when he does use it He was never a villain to start with, he was looking out for #1 He always keeps his hat on Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans